washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
West Wenatchee
West Wenatchee is a census-designated place (CDP) in Chelan County, Washington. It is part of the Wenatchee–East Wenatchee Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 1,681 at the 2000 census. As of 2007, 1,782 people lived in West Wenatchee. It beneifits being a suburb of Wenatchee, and gets all major services from Wenatchee. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 4.1 square miles (10.7 km²), of which, 4.0 square miles (10.2 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.5 km²) of it (4.36%) is water. Climate West Wenatchee's climate is warm during summer when temperatures tend to be in the 70's and very cold during winter when temperatures tend to be in the 30's. The warmest month of the year is July with an average maximum temperature of 87.80 degrees Fahrenheit, while the coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum temperature of 23.20 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be moderate during summer with a difference that can reach 27 degrees Fahrenheit, and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of 14 degrees Fahrenheit. The annual average precipitation at West Wenatchee is 9.12 Inches. Rainfall in is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. The wettest month of the year is December with an average rainfall of 1.52 Inches. Culture Recreation The Wenatchee Valley and the surrounding areas provide an abundance of sports and recreational activities for any season. There are several facilities including the tennis club, an Olympic size swimming pool, an ice arena, several 18-hole and 9-hole golf courses, a 9-hole disc golf course, and countless baseball diamonds and soccer fields. There are lots of places to hike, fish and hunt, both birds and larger game. Boating and water recreation are also quite common. Many kayak, windsurf and water-ski on the Columbia. Whitewater rafting and inner-tubing is frequent on the Wenatchee River. In the winter, the mountains near Wenatchee provide great snowmobiling, sledding at Squilchuck State Park, as well as skiing and snowboarding at Mission Ridge and Stevens Pass. Nordic skiing is available at the Stevens Pass Nordic Center, Leavenworthand the Methow Valley. The city of Wenatchee also offers a large system of parks and paved trails known as the Apple Capital Recreational Loop Trail. The 10-mile loop which runs both banks of the Columbia River is used by cyclists, walkers, joggers, and skaters. In the winter cross country skiers and snowshoers also use the trail. The trail connects in the south at the Old Wenatchee-East Wenatchee Bridge, better known as the walking bridge, and in the north at the Richard Odabashian Olds Station Bridge. Much of the hillside areas surrounding the city of Wenatchee have been purchased by or have their rights held by the Chelan-Douglas Land Trust which protects them as a natural resource and as a site for hiking in the foothills. The foothills trail system along the western edge Wenatchee provides numerous short trails of varying difficulty for walking, hiking and mountain biking. Media Newspapers Wenatchee World - Wenatchee Infrastructure Health systems West Wenatchee is serviced by two major hospitals in Wenatchee. The Central Washington Hospital and the Wenatchee Valley Hospital. Crime West Wenatchee is serviced by the Chelan County Sheriff's Department. Transportation The community is served by Pangborn Memorial Airport with flights to/from Seattle on Horizon Air. Pangborn Memorial Airport is a public use airport in Douglas County. It is located four nautical miles east downtown of Wenatchee, in Chelan County. The airport is owned by the Ports of Chelan and Douglas Counties. On average annually, the airport has 44,681 aircraft operations. Pangborn Memorial Airport is named for Clyde Pangborn, who in 1931 became the first person to fly non-stop across the Pacific Ocean. Taking off from Misawa, Aomori, Japan with an intended destination of Seattle, he instead landed in East Wenatchee. Category:Washington State Wiki Category:Chelan County Category:CDP Category:Cities & Towns Category:Wenatchee–East Wenatchee metropolitan area